starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Восстание (эпоха)
right Эпоха Восстания, также называемая Классической эпохой, включает в себя период с 0 ДБЯ (Битва при Явине) по 4 ПБЯ (Битва при Эндоре). В это время происходят события фильмов «Эпизод IV: Новая надежда», «Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» и «Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая». Восстание 0 ДБЯ * «Интерлюдия на Даркнелле» * «Lethal Alliance» * «Dark Forces» * «The Lost Jedi: Jedi Dawn» * «Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * [[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|Episode IV A New Hope]] ** «Episode IV: A New Hope (novel)» ** «Episode IV: A New Hope (junior novelization)» ** «A New Hope — The Special Edition» * ''Trooper'' * * * «Journal: The Fight for Justice» * «Journal: Captive to Evil» * «A Long Time Ago… Doomworld (Marvel Star Wars #1 thru #20)'' * «A Long Time Ago… Dark Encounters (Marvel Star Wars #21 thru #38; Annual #1)'' * * «Vader's Quest» * «Star Wars» * «Негодяи» * * «Байки из кантины Мос-Эйсли» * «Empire: The Imperial Perspective (#13, #14, #16 thru #19)'' * «Высший приоритет» * * * * * «Missions» * «The Keeper's World» * «War on Ice» * «The Early Adventures» * «Rebel Force» * «Across the Burning Sands of Tatooine» * «Camie's Story» * «Imperial Spin» * «Escape to Hoth» * «Science Adventures» * «Jedi's Honor (SWRPG)'' * «Galaxy of Fear» * «Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd» * * «In Deadly Pursuit» * «The Rebel Storm» * «Совесть тёмного лорда» * «Planet of Kadril» * «Кладбище Альдераана (SWRPG)'' * «Дело чести» * «Rookies» * «River of Chaos» * «Empire: Allies and Adversaries» * * «Игра вслепую» * «Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers» * «Empire: The Price of Power» * «Empire: A Model Officer» * «Empire: The Wrong Side of the War» * «Rebellion: Crossroads» * «Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy» * «Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit» * «Rebellion: Small Victories» * «Rebellion: Vector» * 0 ДБЯ—1 ПБЯ * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» 0 ДБЯ—11 ПБЯ * «Boba Fett: Man with a Mission (Empire: Sacrifice; Wreckage…Boba Fett: Overkill; Agent of Doom)'' 1 ПБЯ * «Boba Fett: Salvage» * «Blind Fury!» * «The Pandora Effect» * * * * * «Pearls in the Sand» * «Star Wars Galaxies» * «Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine» * «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск» * 2 ПБЯ * * «The Starhoppers of Aduba-3» * «Осколок кристалла власти» ** «Осколок кристалла власти» * «The Lost Jedi: The Bounty Hunter» * «Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom» * * «The Black Sands of Socorro» * «The Battle of Turak IV» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Fair Prey» * «Sandbound on Tatooine» * «Внеплановый рейс» * «Kessel: Hell in Space» * «Coruscant: Center of the Empire» * «Yavin: The Big Red One» 3 ПБЯ * «Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell» * * «Любовная история» * [[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] ** «Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (novel)» ** «Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (junior novelization)» * «A Long Time Ago… Resurrection of Evil (Marvel Star Wars #39 thru #53)'' * «Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes» * «An Old Flame in Need...» * * * «TIE Fighter» * * «The Emperor's Trophy» * «The Will of Darth Vader» * «Velmor: Royalty and Rebellion» * «Aargau: For All Your Banking Needs» * * «Rust Never Sleeps» * «Dark Knight's Devilry» * «Permission Granted» * «A Long Time Ago… Screams in the Void (Marvel Star Wars #54 thru #67; Annual #2)'' * «Arbra: Sanctuary In the Storm» * «Slaying Dragons» * «Tales of the Bounty Hunters» * «X-wing vs. TIE Fighter» * «The Stele Chronicles» * «Hunting the Hunters» * «The Longest Fall» * «Shadows of the Empire» ** «Shadows of the Empire (novel)» ** «Shadows of the Empire (junior novelization)» ** «Shadows of the Empire (comics)» ** «Shadows of the Empire (video game)» * «A Long Time Ago… Fool's Bounty (Marvel Star Wars #68 thru #81; Annual #3)'' * * * * * * * * * * «Manaan: Depths of History» * «X-wing Alliance» * «Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire» * «Ewoks» * «Караван смельчаков. Приключения эвоков» * «Эвоки. Битва за Эндор» * «The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages» * «Star Wars: Ewoks—Shadows of Endor» 0 ABY-4 ABY * «Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron» 4 ПБЯ * «Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand» * [[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] ** «Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (novel)» ** «Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (junior novelization)» ** «Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (comics)» * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * «X-wing: Проныра-лидер» * «X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special» * «The Jabba Tape» * «Байки из дворца Джаббы Хатта» * «Journal: Hero for Hire» * * «Спасательная операция Хана Соло» * * * «One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid» * «Tales from the Empire» * «The Bounty Hunter Wars» * «A Long Time Ago… Wookiee World (Marvel Star Wars #82 thru #95)'' * «Тени Империи: Эволюция» * * «A Long Time Ago… Far, Far Away (Marvel Star Wars #96 thru #107)'' * * * * * * * «A Credit for Your Thoughts» * * «Gathering Shadows» * * «Lumiya: Dark Star of the Empire» * * * * * * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Сопротивление повстанцев» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Операция «Фантом»» * * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Поле битвы — Татуин» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Принцесса-воин» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Реквием по Проныре» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Семейные узы» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Маскарад» 5 ПБЯ * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Вынужденная отставка» Хронологическая линия Категория:Эпохи Расширенной вселенной